Los delicuentes errantes
by Sof-Chan
Summary: Bart siente que su vida es aburrida,hasta que se reencuentra con alguien del pasado que cambia su mundo como no se lo imagina. Si lo lees deja review porfavor
1. Un aburrido día mas

Hola!! Volviendo con un nuevo fic...perdón! xD es que con MerFry estoy con ninguna inspiracion,estoy escribiendo el 3er capitulo,pronto lo subiré, aprovechando el verano, es que estoy de vacaciones.

Bueno este nuevo fanfic es de Los Simpson (yahooo!) pero no hablemos mas, aquí va.

**Los delincuentes errantes**

_Capitulo1: Un aburrido día más_

Era una mañana como todas en la ciudad de Springfield donde brilla el sol a una casa ,la casa de La familia Simpson mas bien al cuarto de Bart, despertado por el brillo del sol que entraba a su desordena habitación

-Uhh...-dice Bart despertándose- ya es de mañana?

Se levanta el chico como todas las mañanas, se cambia y baja en patineta a la cocina muy rápidamente, que hasta le piso la cola al gato.

-Bart! cuantas veces te he dicho que no jueges con la patineta en la casa!-reclama marge a su hijo

-Disculpa mamá...-responde Bart arrepentido mientras se sienta a la mesa

-no importa hijo, aqui ten tu desayuno-le dice Marge mientras le sirve huevos con tocino a la familia

-Mmmm tocino-babea homero

Bart mira su comida, le da un bocado y toma un poco de su naranjada, con algo de desden (claro será porque es de mañana y a los niños no nos gusta madrugar, je)

-ya termine...estoy satisfecho-dice Bart con algo de flojera

-Pero no has comido ni siquiera la mitad-le responde su madre algo preocupada-te pasa algo malo?

-No, no pasa nada, solo estoy algo aburrido-responde Bart en el mismo tono de lo que decía

Bart mira su comida pero ya no esta porque Homero aprovecho y se la comió y el chico lo mira con aburrimiento, pensando "que predecible..." Lisa también mira a su hermano iba a decirle algo pero suena el freno del autobús de la escuela.

-el autobús, es mejor que se vayan-dice Marge mientras despide a sus hijos con un beso en la mejilla mientras les da sus bolsas de sus almuerzos-

Bart y Lisa se salen de su casa y suben al autobús, bueno solo Lisa sube y saluda a Otto, mientras que Bart esta al frente del vehiculo viendo sus pies bastante distraído

-Que pasa Bart?-le pregunta Otto- no vas a subir?

-Ah..Si!-responde Bart "despertándose" mientras sube.

Pasa de largo y va a donde esta Milhause y se sienta junto a el, casi ignorándolo...

-hola Bart!-Saluda alegremente Milhause-mira conseguí nuevas tarjetas de Krusty!

-Ah,si...que bien-responde Bart aburrido

-Pasa algo?-le pregunta el peliazul

-Este, no-responde Bart-puedo ver las tarjetas?-dice intentando animarse

-Claro!-responde feliz Milhause mientras les da las cartas

En el camino a la escuela Bart y su amigo se estaban distrayendo viendo las condenadas cartas, aunque Bart reía sentía por dentro que todo lo que hacia era aburrido, un simple deja-vu de todos los días...

Llegan a la escuela, pasan las horas de clase y el chico sigue aburrido, el esta sentado en su pupitre observa por la ventana y piensa...

"Que aburrido...hace mucho que no pasa nada...no se me han ocurrido ningún material para una buena travesura, siento que ya he hecho todo lo que se ha hecho...que aburrido día, que aburrida mi vida..."

Suena el timbre de la salida y se retira del salón, va su casillero, deja sus libros y se va caminando lentamente como si fuera un zombi sin darse cuenta que hace choca con una espalda.

-Quien es el idiota que me molesto!!-grita el dueño de la espalda con rabia

-Nelson!-exclama Bart-es-te-te disculpa-balbucea nervioso

Nelson lo mira con rabia y lo empieza a perseguir, hasta salir del instituto ,Bart cansado no podía esconderse ni pararse porque sabia que seria hombre muerto, pudo ganarle y se esconde en un callejón, mientras veía como se acercaba el bravucón, se sentía nervioso ya podía sentir el dolor del calzón chino que seguramente le iba a hacer, se sentía mas atemorizado cada segundo...hasta que siente una mano en su hombro el voltea con miedo y no puede creer lo que ve, esa persona...solo puede mirar fijamente a la persona y exclama:

-Tu!!??

Continuara...


	2. El golpe

**Los delincuentes errantes**

_Capitulo2- El golpe_

Tu!?!-Exclama Bart sorprendido

Calla...-dice la persona quien lo sostiene en sus brazos y le tapa al boca con una mano- que te van a escuchar

Que haces aquí!?-dice sorprendido el chico mientras se zafa de la persona-

Eso no importa...-responde la persona.

-Bueno...no esperaba verte aquí Gina...-dice Bart aun mas confundido-te hice una pregunta...

_Aclaración de la autora: Gina Vendetti aparece en el episodio __**The Wandering Juvie**__(El delincuente errante según la traducción latinoamericana)_

Eso no importa por ahora...tienes algún problema?-pregunta la chica mientras ve que alguien se acerca-

Eh...no-responde mintiendo Bart intentando hacerse el valiente- no pasa nada...que le incumba a una chica!

Por favor! no seas mentiroso y macho!-le regaña Gina-veo que ese grandote te estaba siguiendo!

Si...-dice Bart un tanto avergonzado

El chico ya no tenia de que mentir por ahora, así que estuvo en la penosa necesidad de pedirle ayuda a la chica aunque el sabia que Gina es pues...era una chica, no era como las otras, ella sabia golpear duro, el lo sabia...por experiencia propia

Este...me podrías ayudar con ese bravucón?-pregunta Bart apenado

Bueno, eres un debilucho así que te ayudare-le responde Gina mientras sale del callejón

Gracias-dice Bart agradecido y algo confundido (pues claro! le dijo "debilucho")

Gena ve que Nelson se acerca y le dice

-Oye tu! Gran gorila imbecil!-le grita Gena

-Como te atreviste a llamarme?!-le pregunta Nelson acercándose

-Gran gorila imbecil, eso dije-le responde la chica sin ninguna pena

Nelson se enoja y le dice:

-A mi no me gusta golpear chicas, asi que golpeare a tu amiguito que por cierto estaba buscando

Ah no!, no lo harás!- le grita Gina poniéndose delante de Bart-

-Ahh quieres defender a tu noviecito-dice Nelson burlándose

-Que dijiste?!!-grita Gina toda furiosa que agarra a Nelson de la camisa y lo levanta

-Eh...perdón?-dice Nelson sonriendo como idiota intentando remediar las cosas

-Demasiado tarde-murmura la chica y le pega al chico con un puñetazo que lo deja tirado e inconciente

Bart. O.o!!! Gina!!

Gina: que!? Hice algo mal

Bart: ching...este...vamonos!!

Y así Bart jala a Gina de un brazo y se la lleva corriendo, pues tiene miedo que alguien vea eso y pues se metan en algún problema, así que la lleva hasta el patio su casa, más bien en su casita del árbol

-Muy bien, creo que nadie nos vera aquí-dice Bart mientras ve por la ventana-ahora dime que demonios haces aquí?

-Por que tú me llevaste corriendo a tu mugrosa casa del árbol-le responde Gina

-No! me refiero ,porque estas por las calles deambulado?-pregunta Bart mientras ve el uniforme de la correccional que trae la chica-si traes el uniforme anaranjado ese

-No te puedo decir, bueno pues me escape no es obvio-dice la chica

-Pero porque?-le pregunta Bart serio

-En realidad te importa?-le dice molesta Gina-si te importa, igual no te digo

-ah…bueno-murmura Bart molesto por quedarse con la duda-donde piensas quedarte?

-Pues aquí-dice cómodamente Gina-aunque pienso que a este lugar necesita un cambio

-Ehhh!!!,no dejare que te quedes aquí!-le dice Bart molesto-es mejor que te vayas

-Esta bien, esta bien-dice Gina acercándose a la puerta-mejor me voy con el gorila ese, lo voy a despertar y como mis golpes dejan con amnesia a la gente lo convenceré de que tu fuiste quien lo golpeo y te ira a buscarte y te hará un calzón chino que te va a dejar sin herederos y...

-Ok! ya entendí ¬¬- dice Bart interrumpiendo a la chica-te puedes quedar...

-Muy bien!-dice la chica acostándose en la alfombra-ahora tráeme algo de comer estoy hambrienta

-Eyyy no soy tu sirviente-dice Bart molesto-pero igual tengo hambre, espérame aquí y no te vayas a escapar...de nuevo jaja

-¬¬ No te hagas el chistoso que te puedo hacer lo mismo que el gorila ese-le amenaza Gina

Ok ok esta bien n.nU-responde Bart asustado y baja de su casa del árbol mientras piensa-"Ay caramba! en que problemon me he metido!"

Continuara...


	3. La huésped indeseable

**Los Delincuentes Errantes**

_Capitulo3- La huésped indeseable_

Era de mañana de nuevo en Springifield y como siempre el sol le gustaba brillar a la habitación de Bart y este despierta agitado...

-Ahhh!!!-grita el chico- umm creo que fue un sueño...si! eso fue un sueño, soñé que regresaba esa loca de la correccional-se dice a si mismo

El baja como siempre y desayuna con un mejor ánimo, todo pasa como siempre, Lisa lo ve y sonríe y le dice:

-Que bueno que estés de mejor humor, ayer estabas algo raro-le dice Lisa-Pasa algo malo?

En eso Bart se queda estupefacto y empieza a recordar que lo que creyó que era un sueño no lo era.

-no...No me pasa nada-responde Bart nervioso

-Lo ves!!!-Grita Lisa desesperada-algo te pasa y no me quieres decir!!!

-Ehehe-ríe Bart nervioso

-Dime!!-le dice Lisa a Bart

-Niños!!,ya dejen de pelear-les regaña Marge

-esta bien ¬¬-dice Lisa molesta por quedarse con al duda

-Oye ma...-pregunta Bart-puedo salir un momento?

-Por?-pregunta su madre

-Es que...milhause va a venir por mi y lo voy a esperar-dice Bart intentando poner una excusa(es que no me gusta decir la palabra "mentira")

-Dale, esta bien-responde Marge

-Si no vuelves en un minuto me comeré tu desayuno por ti!-dice homero acercando el plato de Bart junto al suyo

-Algo oculta...-murmura Lisa

Mientras que en el patio, Bart sube a su casita del árbol y ve que ahí esta Gina sentada en una esquina sentada

-No fue un sueño…-murmura Bart-como amaneciste Gina?

-como crees? ¬¬ muy mal!,tengo hambre, huele mal, hay mocos tuyos pegados en la pared y esos niños no dejan de espiarme-dice la chica molesta

-Déjate de quejarte!! Agradece que...que niños?!-pregunta Bart

-ese par de ñoños que están a lado...-responde Gina mientras apunta a Rod y Todd Flanders por la ventana

-no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo-dice Bart mientras baja de la casita del árbol y se dirige hacia ellos-que tanto miran ñoños?

-Queremos saber quien es ella?-preguntan los hermanos

-No es de su incumbencia-responde indiferente Bart

-Por favor dinos-siguen insistiendo los niños

-Si siguen así...-se acerca un poco a ellos para murmurarles algo.-no les diré el secreto para conocer en persona a su querido jebus

-en serio?!-exclaman los niños ilusionados

-si...todo esta en esta cajita-responde Bart mostrando una pequeña caja

-Ohhh-exclaman los hermanos de admiración-la debemos que tener!

-Claro se las regalo!...pero con unas condiciones-responde el chico

-cuales?-preguntan los niños

-1ero no abrirán la caja dentro de 50 años, 2da no le digan a nadie la existencia de la caja y 3era que olviden lo que vieron-explica Bart mientras les da la caja

-Como digas-dicen los niños mientras se van felices con su caja (par de idiotas xD)

hahah se la creyeron-ríe Bart en voz baja para que no lo escuchen mientras va con gina-ves? soy un genio!

-Mas bien de la persona que escribe esto-le dice Gina

_Autora de la Historia (Sofi):_ Ey gracias Gina!

Bart: ¬¬ quien eres?

_Sofi: _Ehhh soy producto de tu imaginación..Eh...eso es!

Bart: en serio?

_Sofi:_ Que importa!? Sigan con lo suyo!desaparece

Se escucha el freno del autobús de la escuela...

-Rayos tengo que irme!-dice Bart-pórtate bien quieres?

-Oye!, no soy una nenita para que me hables así, por cierto tengo mucha hambre-le regaña Gina

-Pues cuando mi madre se salga aprovechas para meterte y agarras comida-le dice Bart

-Y si, se da cuenta?-pregunta Gina

-Naaah no te preocupes-le responde despreocupado Bart-ella creera que Homero se lo ha comido.

-Bueno esta bien...-dice Gina

-Ok, nos vemos a la tarde...-dice Bart mientras baja-ya que después tendremos una conversación bastante seria

-como sea...-dice indiferente Gina mientras se vuelve a acostar en la alfombra

Bart sube al camión, se sube y ahí se haya con Lisa

-Mira ahí esta milhause...no que te iba a venir por ti?-le pregunta Lisa en tono acusador

-Este...a lo mejor se le olvido, que mas da-responde Bart quien se dirige con este...

Ya en las horas de clase Bart como siempre esta desinteresado en clases, pero ahora tenia un moticvo diferente...pensaba sobre Gina, en que problema se metio! le daba la curiosidad la chica...el porque volvio? que motivo tendria? porque se la topo? acaso fue solo una casualidad?

Bart: porque motivo tendria que estar pensando eso?

_Sofía_: Porque yo lo digo!

Bart: ¬¬ carajo...

-Bart Simpson!-Grita la meastra de Bart-deje de estar hablando solo y ponga atención a la clase!

-esta bien...-dijo Bart molesto, pero toca el timbre del almuerzo-el almuerzo! tengo hambre

Hablando de hambres veamos que esta haciendo Gina...

-Argghh el hambre me levanta-se quejaba Gina mientras se levantaba con una mano en el estomago-vamos a ver si hay alguien dentro

La chica se fijo por la ventana y vio que Marge salia de la casa con Maggie en brazos...

-Tengo que ir a comprar para la cena-dice Marge mientras metia a Maggie en su sillita para bebes-ojala nadie se meta a la casa

Marge se va en el auto y la casa queda sola...

-Muy bien!-dice Gina mientras bajaba discretamente de la casita-ahora como em voy a meter.

La chica intento meterse por la puerta de las mascotas y no pudo,de hecho se cayo en la alfombra que decia "WELCOME" donde se hayo algo...

-Genial! es la llave-dice Gina mientras abria la puerta- y el ridiculo que pasa para nada...pero bueno

La chica como era muy inteligente volvio a dejar la llave ahi y dejo abierta la puerta...vio que el gato y el perro estaban dormidos...paso al refrigerador y agarro una tarta y se la comio con una rapidez que se notaba que la chica no ahbia comido algo rico en semanas...cuando termino se iba a ir de vuelta pero le dio curiosidad asi que cerro la puerta y fue a curiosear por ahi..

Mientras Bart en el almuerzo estaba escogiendo su comida...hasta que se acuerda de Gina

-tambien debo de dejar algo para ella-murmura Bart mientras se sirve.

-que dijiste?-pregunta lisa que estaba a su lado

-Ehh que la comida esta buena-responde Bart algo nervioso

-ahh ok-dice La chica meintras se va

-Fiuu-suspira Bart de tranquilidad,pero siente que alguien le toca la espalda-Eyy no te puedes esperar!?

-tenemos algo pendiente simpson-dice amenazadoramente Nelson haciendo sonar sus nudillos

-gulp estoy en problemas-murmura Bart asustado

Pues despues...de escenas violentas que no se las puedo describir,solo les dire que Bart le dolio mucho ;) despues de la salida,este se dirige hacia su casa...

-Rayos..al final termino golpeandome-se quejaba bart mientras se sobaba el trasero del super calzon chino que le dieron y se fija si esta gina-ya no esta! lo sabia! todo esto fue inutil y quizas producto de mi imginacion...

Entonces el niño se dirigio a su casa algo molesto y desilucionado(?) ,pero no fua cual su sorpresa cuando entro a la cocina,se hayo con sus padres discutiendo.

-Homero!,acaso te comiste la tarta que era el postre de la cena?!-grita Marge a homero..

-Pero no hice nada...-responde homero triste-alguien se me adelanto...

-No mientas...-le dijo su esposa

-No te estoy mintiendo-dice homero tratando de defenderse-pero...a la proxima te juro que yo sere el que se comera esa tarta!!

¬¬U,ok homero tu no fuiste-dice desilucionada Marge por no saber quien se comio su tarta

Ante esa escena Bart se queda intrigado...

-esa tarta desaparecio supongo que durante la mañana-piensa Bart-entonces ella todavia esta! pero en donde?

El chico intrigado busca por toda la casa...pero su busqueda segun el falla y cansado va hacia su cuarto,lo abre y...

-lo sabia!!! no ta habias ido!

Continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok aqui se queda la historia...por ahora,tengo todavia ideas para continuarla,este episodio esta dedicado a los que tengan fotolog de los simpson 8D

ademas soy feliz...recicibi un review gracias! nn


	4. El niño malo y la niña buena

**Los Delicuentes errantes**

_Capitulo 4. El niño malo y la niña "buena"_

Lo sabia! estabas aqui!-dijo Bart-pero porque estas en mi habitacion?

Vio a Gina acostada en su cama comiendo la tarta "desaparecida"...

-La tarta!!-grita Bart señalando a Gina

-Eh?-dijo Gina bostezando-solo seguia tus ordenes de meterme a tu casa y comer si tenia hambre

-Okok-dijo Bart- pero no que te metieras a mi cuarto!!!

-eh...es que me dio curiosidad y me meti a ver todaaa la casa pero se oia que llegaba tu mamá y yo estaba en planta alta y de chiripada m meti a un cuarto que resulto ser el tuyo-explica Gina

-ah ok...pero, ahora que hacemos!!!-dice Bart deseperado

-facil...me quedo aquí y todos felices-responde Gina despreocupada

-esa no es una buena solucion...sabes?alguien podria descubrir que oculto una chica en mi cuarto-le dice el chico molesto

-entonces?,no puedo salir de aqui-dice Gina

-bueno,tu ganas te quedas aqui-dice Bart sacando un gran suspiro- hasta que tengamos oportunidad de sacarte de aqui..

-Esta bien!-dice Gina

-Ahora en donde dormiras?-pregunta Bart

-En tu cama! y tu duermes en el suelo-responde Gina mientras se acuesta en la cama de Bart

-Oye!-me puedo dormir junto a ti?-preugnta estupidamente!

-O.O! Noo!-dice Gina enojada quien golpea a Bart con una cachetada

-Oye!..no seas mal pensada,mira piensalo,es, que en las noches mi madre viene a ver si estoy dormido sa le va hacer raro que me vea con curvas..no crees?-esplica Bart

-Tienes razon aunke seas raro!-le responde la chica

- ey!...bueno me tengo que ir a cenar..-dice el chico mientras se aleja

-no me traes algo?-pregunta la chica

-No,ademas ahi tienes tu tarta-responde Bart intentando vengarse

-bueno...como quieras-responde Gina desinteresada

Ya Bart en l hora de la cena,el llega y se sienta a la mesa

-Porque te tardaste?-le pregunta Lisa

-Esteee...no hayaba mis calzones!-responde Bart

-Guacala!-dice con repudio Lisa

Ya dejen de pelear niños,ya esta la cena-dice Marge mientras sirve otra tarta-no me dio tiempo de hacer la cena asi que compre otra tarta

-mmm tarta-babea Homero- esto es a honor de la tarta fallecida!-y empieza a comer

Tambien Bart empieza a comer nervioso y Lisa solamente lo ve...

Termina de cenar y sube arriba

-Espera Bart!-le grita alguien

-Dejenme! no escondo nada!-grita nervioso

-lo se...eh no quieres ver la tele con nosotros?-le responde Homero sentado en el sillon donde siempre ve la tele con Lisa a su lado

-no gracias-responde Bart apenado y se sube

-Bueno de lo que se pierde-dice Homero quien prende la tele

Tipo de la tele(solo se escucha el audio): Estas viendo "Cuando los animales atacan a los magos"

Mago: leoncito,toma una carta..

-Se esucha un rugido de Leon y gritos del mago-

Mago: ahhhh mi vaso!

Homero: hahahaha eso es television de calidad

Lisa(mareada): creo que voy a vomitar

Mientras que Bart como ya es la hora de ir a dormir el esta dormido en su cama y atras de su cama cerca de la ventana esta Gina dormida tambien ,no el piso,sino una bolsa para dormir(esas las de los campamentos) marca Krusty ambos con muchos sueño,dormidos profundamente...Bart dormido por el cansancio del día que tuvo y Gina por tanta tarta que se comio

Continuara...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que capitulo tan corto -.-U bueno el siguiente prometo que sera mas largo


	5. Presiones

**Los Delincuentes Errantes**

_Capitulo 5. Presiones_

Era la mañana siguiente,de nuevo el sol brillaba a la habitación de Bart como todas las mañanas y este se despierta creyendo que todo fue un sueño(ya que admita que es verdad -.- lo que pasa) hasta que..

.-Ahhhh-grita Bart! al ver a Gina junto a el

-Que?!-pregunta Gina que esta a su lado-paso algo malo

-Si!-que haces aqui,tu debes estar dormida abajo!-le responde Bart enojado

-Ahhh eso,es que es incomoda,esa bolsa-le responde la chica

-es mas incomodo para mi esto...-le dice Bart mientras se levanta de su cama

-Como sea-le responde Gina despreocupada mientras se acuesta en la cama

-.-U-bueno hasta luego...me voy a desayunar-dice bart mientras se va

Desayuna despues el y Lisa suben al autobus y como Bart no vio a Milhause(o sea falto a clases) y este se sienta junto a Lisa y esta solo se le queda viendo feo

-Que me ves?traigo un moco o que?-pregunta Bart

-No nada-responde secante Lisa-solo que te has comportado muy misterioso...pasa algo malo?

-No-no-responde el chico tartamudiando del nervio

-Lo sabia! algo ocultas,y te voy a descubrir-dijo amenazadoramente la chica

Todo el día en la escuela Bart se quedo con las palabras de Lisa en la mente...hasta que en la ultima clase,el director Skinner anuncia algo por el alto parlante...

-Niños y niñas,anuncio que a la noche es la entrega de calificaciones finales,asi que traigan a sus padres,la hora como siempre es a las 6:00 de la tarde-anuncia el director para luego cortar la comunicacion y tocara el timbre

-Ya lo oyeron niños,no falten-agrego la profesora para luego darles la salida

Bart ahora tenia otra preocupacion, Las calicaciones, el sabia que iba a reprobar el año y peor sus padres no se habian dado cuenta,en que problemon mas grande se habia metido! 1ero tenia que esconder a Gina que ni tenia idea de lo que le pasaba a la chica,el proque se escapo? porque fue a dar con el? tenia una graaaandisima icognita y ahora corria el riesgo de ir al curso de verano o peor aun repetir año...caminando se hayo con un perro de color negro con un collar de picos,lucia feroz pero se le acerco como un cachorro pequeño

-aww que lindo eres-le decia Bart mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

el perro se acurruco a sus pies y sonrieron ambos,hasta que el perro empezo a olfatear a Bart y luego le ladro muuy bravo

Bart se asusta y se hecha a correr,tambien el perro se va en direccion contraria y va a lo lejos con una persona misteriosa cubierta con una capa negra que le cubria tambien la cara

-buen chico...-le decia el tipo mientras acariciaba al perro y le daba una crocketa

Bart por su parte corria agitado,corria y corria de el tremendo susto del perro mientras llovia,pero tambien corria del miedo de su destino de lo que le esperaba,simplemente queria estar en blanco correr y solo correr...distraerse,habia corrido tanto de que ya se le habia olvidado el motivo del porque empezo a correr.Ya no se sentia nervioso o agobiado,sino aliviado...tambien habia corrido una distacia enorme! casi diria que todo Springfield habia recorrido...hasta que se dio cuenta y ya estaba frente a su casa...iba volver a huir cuando...

-Bart!!,tanto que te has tardado en llegar!-le grita su madre-mirate estas todo mojado!

-Ah..disculpa ma-responde Bart algo cansado de tato correr

-vamos! metete a casa,que asi vas a pescar un resfriado-decia su madre mientras guiaba a su hijo a la puerta

Ya dentro de la casa,este estaba en el sillon acobijado y esturnudando,viendo la television,a lado de Lisa

-Porque te tardaste tanto?-pregunta su hermana

-Este,creo que tome un atajo-le responde el chico

-Bart...los atajos son los caminos cortos...no los largos-le aclara su hermana

-entonces que son los caminos largos?-pregunta Bart

-pues largos-responde su hermana molesta-tu mismo lo acabas de responder!!

Aparecen Homero y Marge vestidos formalmente y se acercan a la puerta.

-Y ustedes a donde van?-pregunta Bart

-hijo! pues a recoger tus calificaciones y las de tu hermana-le responde su madre

En ese momento Bart vuelve a agobiarse y empieza a sudar

-A que-que horas van a regresar?-pregunta el chico temoroso

-Depende...-responde Homero-si alguien de ustedes se porto mal nos vamos a tardar mas y me voy a enojar con el

-Y si nadie reprobo?-pregunta Lisa

-Pues les vamos a comprar,este...pizza!-le responde su madre

-Y si uno aprobo y el otro salio mal?-pregunta Bart

-Pues pizza con veneno!-dice su padre intentando asutarlos

-Bueno ya nos vamos,portense bien-dice Marge que cruzo la puerta-por cierto Bart debes checar con el termometro tu temperatura...

-Espera!,quien nos va a cuidar?!-pregunta Bart alterado

-Creo que ya tienen edad para cuidarse solos-responde su madre-pero si algo pasa Lisa se hara cargo

-Ohh no..-murmura Bart frustado

-Bueno cuidense y Lisa asegurate que Bart se tome la temperatura!-gritaba Marge desde el auto

-Adios !-despide Lisa-ahora que hace Bart?

Regresa la chica donde estaban antes,pero ve que solo estan las sabanas en el sillon y el televisor prendido

-se salvo...-murmura Lisa mientras carga a Maggie-por mientras tengo qe atender a esta bebita

Por su parte Bart entra su cuarto agitado y sudado por los nervios y fiebre que traia,cierra la puerta y cae sentado detras de ella

-Que te pasa?-pregunta Gina quien estaba leyendo las historietas de Bart

-nada...no me pasa nada-responde el chico agitado

-Que estas diciendo!?-responde la chica cargando a Bart a su cama

-que no me pasa nada...solo estoy cansado-ante decir esas palabras el chico se desmaya del cansancio

Gina toca la frente y ve que este esta ardiendo en fiebre

-Santo cielo!-dice Gina preocupada-tengo que bajarle la fiebre

Mientras que en la escuela primaria,estan Marge y Homero en el auto platicando

-Entonces tu vas al salon de Bart y yo el de Lisa-dice Marge a Homero

-Noo mejor ve al salon de Bart y yo el de Lisa-responde Homero intentando convencer a su esposa-sabes que es el unico momento donde me siento importante por algo que he hecho

-Bueno..esta bien,ire al grupo de Bart-responde Marge resignada

Ya en los correspondientes grupos...

-lo felicito señor Simpson,Lisa tienen las mejores calificaciones de su grupo y es muy buena estudiante...que a hechoo para que sea ella asi?-le pregunta la profesora de Lisa a Homero

-este pues,le leia el Teleguia todas las noches cuando ella era pequeña-responde Homero haciendose el importante

-Ohhh-exclaman todos los padres admirados

Mientras que en el salon de Bart

-Las calificaciones de Bart son muy bajas,se porta mal y nunca pone atencion-le dice la maestra de Bart a Marge

-Ohh santo cielo-dice Marge sorprendida

-No solo eso,pasa Timmy-responde la maestra haciendo entrar al niño-ahora dime donde escondio los cuetes

-Timmy señala a un muñeco de el mismo apuntando a los pantalones-

Marge: O.O!

Y hablando de Bart veamos que pasa en su habitación...o mejor veamos que hace Lisa

-Muy bien ya le di su biberon y acoste a Maggie-decia Lisa subiendo las escaleras-ahora veamos que hace Bart

La chica se acercaba paso a paso hacia la habitación de su hermano,mientras que este con una fiebre enorme...y Gina intendo curar al chico,pero ella solo podia ver la cara inocente de Bart,dormido no lucia tan feo de cerca y cuando no se estaba sacando los mocos o haciendo alguna otra cochinada...ella queriaverlo mas de cerca y solo podia ver lso carnosos labios de Bart...se iba a acercar mas,cuando se esucha unos pasos detras de la puerta...Gina pues se asusta,se pone nerviosa e intenta esconderse.

Intenta esconderse debajo de la cama,pero el peso de Bart la aplastaba tambien intento meterse en el closet,peor al abrirlo pues...explota y le caen todas las chucherias de Bart...

Lisa se acercaba y se escucha la perilla abriendose...ante tal accion Gina se queda helada cuando porfin se esucha la puerta abierta,simplemente el secreto estaba a punto de descubrir...

Continuara...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capitulo me dio broncas para escribirlo jeje ahora si viene lo "interesante" de la historia...gracias a los que leen :3 pero mas aun a los que dejan review,me ayudan bastante con sus opiniones n.n, y como siempre perdon por los errores de ortografía ¬¬UU


	6. La verdad casi descubierta

**Los Delincuentes errantes**

_Capitulo.6 La verdad casi descubierta_

Bueno vamos a recapitular todo lo sucedido hasta la fecha...todo empieza con Bart esta aburrido con la vida que lleva ese mismo día lo persigue el bravucón de la escuela cuando el se esconde se reencuentra con _Gina Vendetti_ una chica que había conocido antes en una correccional y se habían fugado(Ver el capitulo _**The Wandering **_**Juvie**-_El delincuente Errante- Temporada 15_ para mas información .En este reencuentro ella lo ayuda de salir de esa bronca...pero se queda vivir en el cuarto de Bart(y no se sabe el aun el porque se escapo),hasta que en la noche de las calificaciones, el secreto de ambos iba a ser descubierto por una chismosa y también metiche...Lisa Simpson.

Ahora si de lleno a la historia, veamos si se descubre todo...

Lisa se acercaba y se escucha la perilla abriéndose...ante tal acción Gina se queda helada cuando porfin se escucha la puerta abierta, simplemente el secreto estaba a punto de descubrir...

Así es Lisa abre la puerta y Gina se cae a donde estaba antes, sentada junto a Bart...

-Quien eres!!?-grita Lisa-que le estas haciendo a mi hermano!?

-Espera...primero cálmate-responde Gina acercándose a Lisa intentando calmarla

-Waaaa!!!-grita Lisa como loca y le avienta lo 1ero que se topa por suerte Gina lo esquiva

-Oye! esa cosa sea lo que sea pudo haberme lastimado!-le regaña Gina

-Esa es mi intención intrusa!!-le responde Lisa toda histérica-aun no me has respondido!

-Mira me llamo Gina, no me recuerdas ñoña?-le responde la chica-y no le estoy haciéndole daño a tu hermano, solo quiero bajarle la fiebre...-eso ultimo lo dice en tono normal

Ante esas palabras llenas de sinceridad, Lisa comprende que no hacian nada malo y se acerca a Bart

-Parece que tiene fiebre-dice Lisa

-Lose lo se-responde Gina-no se como lo vamos a curar

-No te preocupes, aquí tengo medicina-le dice Lisa confiada

Lisa le da una medicina (no se cual porque no soy experta en medicina xDD) y con eso se la baja un poco...lo suficiente para volver en si

-Uhh-murmura Bart atontado por la medicina-ya me siento mejor

-Que bueno!-le responden ambas chicas

-Hehe...-bart ve a ambas chicas y se asusta-AHHHH Gina nos han descubierto!!!-grita histérico

-Si...pero cálmate, todavía estas enfermo-le responde Gina preocupada

-Que pasa aquí!?-pregunta Bart desesperado

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto-dice Lisa-me deben una explicación

Después de unos 20 minutos explicándole a Lisa la situación...

-Haha! sabia que tenia razón con que ocultabas algo!-dijo Lisa orgullosa-pero no de esta magnitud, espérate a que papá y mamá se enteren...

-Espera! Por favor no les vayas a decir...-le pide su hermano

-Esta bien-respondió Lisa dejando escapar un suspiro-me gustaría ver como lo arruinas tu mismo

-Gracias...creo-responde el chico

-Bueno...pero porque estas aquí?-pregunta lisa dirigiéndose a Gina

-Es cierto..-dice Bart también dirigiéndose a Gina

-Ayy tercos que son!-responde Gina enojada-ni crean que les voy a decir!

-Uff bueno...-dice Bart resignado-si quieres no nos digas...

-Este...¿Tienen hambre?-les pregunta Lisa intentando cambiar la conversación

Si!-responden Gina y Bart al unísono

Momentos después el trío de niños estaban en la sala viendo el televisor comiendo galletas...

Bart: vamos a ver Tomy y Daly!

Gina: esta bien...que es eso?

-Lo que ven en la televisión-

Tommy y Daly en...

"La silla eléctrica"

Daly entra a un prision encadenado junto con Tomy quien es el guardia y lo sienta a la silla eléctrica...

Luego le ponen un gorro con unos cables con alta densidad y este los agarra con las manos rápidamente y ata a Tomy con los cables y lo empuja y se dirige al interruptor y lo jala...y Tomy se muere electrocutado n.n

Fin

Bart: hahahahaha

Gina: O.O

Bart: que pasa no te gusto?

Gina-nerviosa-: este si...

Bart: pues no parece...

Gina: ehhh...mejor sigamos viendo la tele n.nU

Bart: pero sigue el noticiero ¬¬

Gina: dije...SIGAMOS VIENDO LA TELE!

Bart-temblando: e-esta bien

En vez de empezar el noticiero n como siempre empieza con una noticia de ultimo momento

-Noticia de ultimo momento!-dice el tipo de las noticias- ha habido un escape general de una correccional reconocida de Springfield, en especial de una niña llamada...

Antes de terminar el tipo de las noticias Gina apaga bruscamente el televisor y Lisa y Bart solo la miran feo

Bart: dijo "escape general"?

Gina: no...dijo..."el escape dental" n.nU

Bart: Mentira! algo me dice que tu tienes que ver...

Lisa: será porque dijo..."en especial de una niña"...

Por mientras veamos que hacen Homero y Marge

Marge estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón varias veces "Debo poner a estudiar a mi hijo"

Marge: esto para que me va a servir?

Maestra Krabbapel: Solo escriba!

Llega Homero y le dice a Marge:

-ya termine, a Lisa le fue muy bien y a Bart?

-señores Simpson-les dice la maestra- les seré sincera Bart reprobara el año si no lo mandan a este curso-les da las tarjeta-

-Gracias por el dato...-dicen ambos y se van

Ahora si con Bart, Lisa y la pobre de Gina...que ya la tenían en una esquina acorralada

-Anda dinos!-le dice Lisa-que rayos sucede?

-Que tercos!, NO LES DIRE!-dice Gina toda nerviosa

-Dinos porfavor-le responde Bart-o sino...te daré un beso!

-O.O! ehhhh...no! aun así no les diré-responde Gina avergonzada.

-Si tu quieres te daré el beso...-responde Bart acercándose a la Cara de Gina, mientras esta se ponía mas roja y su corazón latía como burro sin mecate y Lisa estaba con la cara "Que por favor!, que diga todo, antes de que el la bese"

El niño estaba ya a unos centímetros de la boca de la chica, cuando se escucha un auto estacionarse y grita interrumpe:

-YA LLEGARON PAPÁ Y MAMÁ!!

-cierto!-dice Bart voltandose!

-Que bueno-dice Gina relajada

-Vamonos para mi cuarto!-dijo Bart quien se llevo del brazo a Gina muuuuy rápido!

Ya después...

Bart: me hablaban?...

Marrge: si...por favor siéntate, necesitamos hablar muy seriamente contigo...

Continuara...

**Ok primero que nada...PERDON por no actualizar este fic n.nU ultimamente mi cerebro esta en otra onda :P Bueno pues...espero les haya gustado esta parte del fic ,gracias como siempre por los reviews **


	7. Amigo

**Los delincuentes errantes**

_Capitulo7. Amigo_

Me hablaban?-pregunta Bart

-si, porfavor siéntate-le dicen sus padres

-Paso algo malo?-pregunta serio Bart

-Si-responde ambos

Mientras que Gina estaba dormida en su bolsa, pensando en Bart...casi le daba un beso!,eso en verdad le daba pena y también casi hace lo mismo mientras el chico dormía...ella misma no se podía explicar que sentía, y sobre el porque se escapo ella, obviamente ya no quería estar encerrada en una celda, quería ser libre, quería salir y hacer su vida de nuevo...aunque ella no tuviera familia, fuera huérfana...¿a quien recurriría? por suerte y por casualidades del destino(o de la escritora XD) se topo con Bart, su único "amigo" si así se le podía llamar, pues vamos! el en una ocasión la ayudo a escaparse, aunque cuando los habían cachado esa vez se sintió traicionada...o no era así? ella es una chica muy fuerte, tanto de carácter como fuerza física(sin llegar a lo exagerado, me refiero a que sabe pelear) y todos en ese lugar le temían, aunque le dijeran que la respetaban, estaban con ella por obligación...no porque quisieran. A ella le caía mal eso, quería tener amigos de verdad, pero desde siempre ha sido así de antisocial, quizás no entendía la palabra "amigo" es alguien que estuviera contigo incondicionalmente, en las buenas y en las malas y tu también le debes corresponder, se supone que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Aunque notoriamente es muy pero muy diferente cuando se trata de que tu "mejor amigo" sea un chico y tu eres una chica, tener una amistad bastante intima se podría malinterpretar, mas si tu mejor amigo te cuida en su cuarto y nadie lo sabe…vaya! Ahí creo que cambian mucho las cosas!

Pero claro! Ella no había congeniado con Bart mucho tiempo para ganarse el titulo de "Mejor amigo de toda mi vida, el cual le podría contar todo", pero el era lo único que ella tenia…sin embargo no le podría contar lo que en realidad sucedía

-Es mejor irme…-pensó la joven-no quiero meterlo mas en problemas…tengo…

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por el ruido de la puerta, era Bart quien con cara enojada se tiro a la cama.

-Ayyy mi vida es terrible!-se quejaba el chico mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada

-Que te pasa?-pregunto Gina

-Ehh nada, y a ti ¿que te pasa? Te veo preocupada-le pregunta

-Me cachaste-le respondió muy seria Gina-necesitamos hablar.

-Si, de ¿que se trata?

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí…pero creo que soy una carga y me tengo que ir-le explica Gina mientras agarraba las manos de Bart

Ante tales palabras Bart se quedo en shock, sentí algo extraño dentro de el que no quería que se fuera necesitaba su compañía por alguna razón, aunque fuera molesta a la vez…se sentía mal y necesitaba alguien a su lado en esos momentos o simplemente no quería estar solo y aburrirse de nuevo.

-No puedes!-le respondió algo molesto, bueno mas de lo que ya estaba soltando las manos de la joven

-Porque? Dime alguna razón del cual no deba irme-le respondió retadora la chica

-Este-te-balbuceo nerviosamente el chico-porque es de noche! Y las calles no son seguras para una niña

Gina solo lo miro con indiferencia intentando volver al como empezaron las cosas y le respondió secamente:

-Vale! Tu ganas, solo me quedare una día más, pero cuando desvíes la mirada ya no voy a estar

-esta bien, Buenas Noches-le respondió Bart intentado darle por su lado mientras se acostaba y Gina también pero ella se dormía en la bolsa para dormir

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-pensó la chica mientras cerraba los ojos

Mientras que en otro lado de Springfield, mas bien en la comisaría de policía, un tipo encapuchado con un perro bravo que deja atado en la entrada y el hombre misterioso entra.

-Que se le ofrece?-le pregunta el Jefe Gorgori

-Busco a alguien…-responde en voz baja el misterioso – es una joven que se escapo de mi correccional y creo que esta deambulando por esta ciudad.

El hombre tira una foto en el escritorio de más ni menos de Gina Vendetti…

Continuara…

**Ok PERDON! Por no subir nada por este tiempo me pasaron muchas cosas…bueno como sea tengo animos de escribir algo…ademas tenia que subir este fic antes de que acabe el año,bueno ojala tengan una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo**


End file.
